


［鐵蟲〕R18G/一夜長大

by king151025



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), 鐵蟲
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king151025/pseuds/king151025
Summary: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)Tony Stark/Peter Parker斜線前後有意義警示：戀童，未成年性愛





	［鐵蟲〕R18G/一夜長大

東尼在他六歲的時候領養了他。那一個小小的、毫無威脅性的男孩，在一群大人中看起來格外脆弱，像是還沒脫離奶嘴的小東西，一個簡單的意外都能殺死他。

彼得就跟所有的孤兒一樣，沒了雙親，更別提見也沒見過的親戚，他也不是長得特別討人喜歡，個性甚至有些內向，連見到富有的領養人也說不出半句討喜的話，只是愣愣地看著對方，好像他是來挑選商品，不是來帶個小傢伙回家。周遭的大人對彼得的木訥都有點急躁，他們拍了拍小男孩的肩膀，示意他該上前給男人來個擁抱，或其他示好的方式，什麼都好，就是別像個呆子一樣。

彼得走向前了，他還盯著東尼看，男人在他這年紀的孩子眼中超出了審美標準，但那雙藏在墨鏡後的眼睛像是晚上透過房間窗戶看出去的星星，引導著男孩追逐，那怕他年幼無知，對這樣的美好仍會循著本能追逐。

那怕以後他知道了東尼領養他只是為了拯救一下社會觀感，他仍然無法遺忘那個當下他是如何愛上史塔克先生，他的史塔克先生。睜著迷人眼睛隨時能令人折服的史塔克先生；說話時用各種逗趣綽號稱呼他人的史塔克先生；聰明又驕傲，閃閃發光的史塔克先生……還有偶爾完全屬於他的史塔克先生。 

彼得從沒有喊過他爹地，也從不敢直呼他的名字，他稱呼男人的方式就像一個陌生人，但卻又是如此獨一無二。這世界上這麼稱呼東尼的人多不勝數，但就這麼一個男孩，可以扯著他的衣角，將他從實驗室裡捉出來，喊著史塔克先生，您能不能陪我睡覺。只因為這個男孩在睡前看了該死的探索頻道，他害怕自己會夢到超大蜘蛛追著他跑。

史塔克先生滿臉不耐煩，直到男孩露出有些退卻的神情，而他抱怨幾句，「去床上等著，我可不要滿身油汙弄髒你的床單，那是留給你尿床用的。」

那是完全屬於他的史塔克先生，世界上獨一無二的，第一次有一個人是完全屬於他。彼得從沒有把他當成父親，倒也不是說東尼不值得這個稱呼，他比大部分的父親做得還要好，至少對彼得來說是如此。 

就算東尼沒因為領養一個小東西就少參加任何派對，他的花邊新聞也從未停止，這個自負的天才花花公子永遠都是小報上的焦點，有時是惹火了同業導致對方開記者會抨擊他，有時又是他跟哪個名模出沒在酒店被人目睹，東尼‧史塔克有大部分的時間是屬於公眾的。 

但他仍然是彼得心中最美好的一切。像一隻忠心的小狗，東尼也許只花了一部份的時間在他身上，對他來說那就是全部了。

彼得在還沒學會愛情之前就先懂得如何愛上史塔克，他維持著應有的乖巧，偶爾的任性就能被縱容，史塔克先生不喜歡擁抱，那麼他會趁他睡著時偷偷靠近，假裝他又夢到了大蜘蛛。

他十二歲時迎來了跟史塔克先生第一次的爭吵。男孩仍是如此弱小，還有些內向，對著其他人微笑時帶著稚氣的靦腆，唯有看著史塔克先生時才會帶著熱情，其他人總說他就像東尼養的小狗，特別忠心護主的那一種。 

他開始對東尼帶回來的女伴感到憤怒，那個乖巧聽話的男孩被藏了起來，他會臭著臉迎接漂亮的女孩們，在史塔克先生面前摔上房門。他們只當這是個鬧彆扭的男孩，一種進入青春期的前兆。

沒有人知道彼得每晚入睡的心情，他開始想像那些不能告訴其他人的事情，他想著史塔克先生是如何擁抱那些女士，揉著她們豐滿的胸部，雙手緊握著她們纖細的腰肢，將那彼得曾見過一次的陰莖——十二歲的男孩的確比任何都提早理解了這件事，他對性事有了渴望，對象是他的監護人，他代入的不是史塔克，而是被他壓在身下喘息的那些女士。

這種罪惡感加上他意識到自己就快要失去史塔克先生，讓他跟東尼吵了起來，次數多得嚇人，直到東尼氣得一個禮拜不回家，連電話都不給他打一通。 

彼得覺得自己被拋棄了，又覺得自己很自私，他想要得太多，那麼史塔克先生就會因為無法給予而離他越來越遠。十二歲男孩把自己裹在被單裡，哭著度過他的聖誕夜。 

如果失去了史塔克先生，那麼世界上還有誰會是完全屬於他的呢？彼得不相信自己能再找到一個如此獨一無二的人，他的一切，不該再跟其他人分享。 

東尼最後仍在聖誕節趕了回來，其實他無意在整個聖誕假期中都丟下彼得不管，男孩子是氣著他了沒錯，但終歸是相處多年的小東西，如果他不疼愛彼得，就不會縱容男孩這麼多個晚上爬到他的懷裡，不會容忍他用冰淇淋弄髒地毯，也不會花時間陪他看那些古怪的電影，如果要形容他們的關係，那或許真的跟愛脫不了關係，那怕那是東尼從未真正理解的情感。 

他是在乎彼得，那是出自一種養育的心態，一開始他的確沒抱什麼好意，也只是看得順眼就把這小鬼帶回家，養小孩比他想像的輕鬆，用錢可以解決大部分的問題。但漸漸的這個孩子會出現在他的身邊，實驗室、房間、藏著小玩具的儲藏室。喊著他史塔克先生，黏在他的身旁，像隻忠心的小狗，搖著尾巴、張著閃閃發光的眼神盯著他，有時撒嬌會噘起嘴，欲言又止的時候嘴巴會癟起來，等著他主動詢問，然後才笑著說「我真的很喜歡您，史塔克先生！」 

是、是，全世界都喜歡我。 

我的那種跟其他人不一樣。男孩會這麼說，然後再次癟著嘴，這次代表的是委屈。這個年紀的男孩總是想證明自己獨一無二，東尼比任何人都了解，畢竟他到現在都還在證明這件事。

東尼心裡的男孩差不多是這樣，又笨又傻、忠心耿耿、看得順眼。直到他被男孩銬在了床上。

史塔克睜大了眼睛不敢相信，他十二歲的養子把他銬在床上，那東西他還有記憶，好玩製造出來的合金手銬，他把那東西丟進了放小玩具的儲藏室，顯然被男孩發現了，現在出現在他的手上。 

「這不好玩，小鬼，放開我。」他的聲音沉了下來，上一刻還一臉悠閒的男人，這下子臉色已經有些難看，不論怎麼說，這都不該是彼得對他做的事。 

男孩又癟起嘴了。他有些害怕史塔克先生的怒火，他永遠沒那個能力承擔。但他仍然繼續做下去——那些他這個年紀不該對男人做的事。 

彼得解開史塔克先生的褲子，他感覺得到男人屏住了呼吸，就連情場高手也對此感到迷惑。彼得的年紀還太小，小得不足以讓男人對他產生情慾的認知，但他現在所做的基本上跟東尼平常與女孩們做的沒有差別。

東尼用力的扯了扯手銬，那顯然就是徒勞無功，不會有人比他更清楚這東西有多堅固，但他還是必須掙扎，彼得正在往一條不該前進的路走著，而他大致上是個失敗的監護人，也不該放任男孩這麼做。 

「別掙扎了，史塔克先生，您會傷到自己的。」彼得的聲音聽起來還是如此，就像晚上邀請男人陪自己睡覺，只因為他害怕作惡夢。男孩子的聲音還帶著奶音，對任何人來說都該像沒斷奶的小鬼，而不是現在解開監護人褲頭，正準備拉開底褲讓男人的陰莖取代奶嘴，插進他還沒成長的小嘴裡。 

東尼還想試圖掙扎，他可以說出各種難聽的話阻止他的養子，直到彼得含住了他，一口吞下他的陰莖，濕潤的幼童嘴巴包覆著男人的老二，他甚至差點沒能全部吞下，從東尼的角度看下去能見到彼得的嘴凸起一塊，那是自己的形狀，他該死的正在被自己的養子口交！

東尼低吼了一聲，天才腦袋此刻毫無用處，這樣的衝擊讓他無所適從。小男孩的身高還沒達到同齡標準，即使東尼從未虧待過他，他還是像個小可憐一樣永遠長不大，瘦弱的臂膀經不起男人一握，稍稍用力都會讓男孩子發出帶著奶音的小聲尖叫。彼得看起來還是個孩子，他也的確是，甚至比實際年齡看起來還要再小一些。 

東尼從來不會將性聯想在這個小鬼身上，那怕他十五、六歲，在東尼眼裡永遠跟當年站在人群裡看著他的六歲小鬼一樣。但現在彼得正在他的下半身，吞吐著他的陰莖，試著用自己的嘴來引起男人的慾望，他的年紀不該如此，或者說，東尼‧史塔克的男孩不該這麼做。 

彼得知道自己沒有退路，他只有在這個時候才能讓史塔克先生完全屬於他，那些女士對他做的，自己一樣能做到，而且他更加乖巧、聽話、全心全意的討好，他只要史塔克先生愛他。

男孩的身體如此瘦小，他恐怕連男人幾根手指都吞不下，但他真的沒有退路了，他想要史塔克先生，沒有人比他更懂這種感情，他從六歲開始就愛著他，在理解愛情之前就愛上了他，彼得任何的動作都帶著愛情，他想要擁抱、想要呵護、想要陪伴，不是出自養子對養父的期待，而是他愛著這個男人。 

「您不會理解，也沒有關係……史塔克先生，我愛您。」十二歲的男孩恐怕連青春期是什麼都不能理解，但他已經搶先所有人體驗愛情的表達方式。 

當男孩坐上了男人的身體，他試著用未經人事的小穴吞下對他來說尺寸驚人的東西，東尼還是沒能忍住喊出了聲，他以為那是雷霆萬鈞，卻只不過是一聲帶著求助意味的低吼：「彼得！」 

男孩看了他一眼，咬著牙對準男人的陰莖坐了下去。

他們同時叫了出聲，疼痛分別襲向彼此，從未被使用過的小穴突地被男人的陰莖撐大，彼得痛得從眼角擠出淚水，而東尼也沒多好受，各種衝擊讓他皺著眉頭，從來都充滿自信的眼光裡第一次染上如此多的負面情緒。 

男孩慢慢讓自己吞下先生的陰莖，他自己小小的性器還只是半勃，對著史塔克先生像是可憐兮兮的小玩具。彼得花了很大的力氣才完全吞下男人的陰莖，此時東尼的臉色已經足夠將他嚇暈，他以為史塔克先生至少會感到舒服，但這樣看來並非如此。 

「您不喜歡嗎？史塔克先生……」男孩的眼睛泛起淚光，而東尼感覺糟透了，他不知道具體原因，但總之他不會這麼輕易原諒彼得。 

直到男孩哭著在他身上，半勃著小小的陰莖，屁股還含著男人的陽具，他伸手擦掉一邊的淚水，持著孩童奶音喊他：「爹地……」

彼得第一次這麼叫他。 

在這本該百味雜陳、帶著大部分是感動情緒的時刻，男孩動起自己的小屁股，開始在爹地身上肆虐，至少這一刻史塔克先生是屬於他的。 

彼得在爹地的身上完全失控，他哭得滿臉眼淚，口齒不清的說著他有多喜歡先生，從六歲開始，比任何人都還愛著東尼‧史塔克。他能理解先生偶爾在夜晚作的惡夢，他會爬進他的懷裡，當安靜無語的小寶貝，只為了安撫那個面對全世界都顯得無所畏懼，卻會在人後被惡夢驚醒的男人。他也接受爹地所有的壞習慣，晚睡晚起、日夜顛倒、不愛處理交際關係、自大驕傲、說話尖酸，但那是他的史塔克先生，彼得比任何人都了解他，更喜歡他，更愛他。 

這是最不堪的方法，但已經是他唯一能表達自己至高愛意的方式。他沒有什麼事不能為史塔克先生做到的。

在這個晚上，他在史塔克先生的身上一夜長大。

 

 

 

東尼沒有責備他，在那之後，他將滾燙精液全都射在男孩的小屁股裡之後。他睜著眼睛不知道在凝視著什麼，那也許是男孩一輩子也到達不了的地方，彼得不敢去追尋，他只是乖巧的把手銬解開，坐在一旁看著男人緩緩坐起身，拿起衛生紙擦拭餘下的痕跡，眼神從未在他身上多作停留。

他們之間註定有什麼是要永遠不同了。

 

-Fin-

 

 


End file.
